Archer
|} Weak defense and direct attacks are compensated for by strong bow attacks and good Maneuverability. Shooting arrows in the air allows you to stay airborne for some time, out of harm's way. Archer is the unique Job that involves crafting Arrows to do long range attacks by using Arrows as you can see in the top right corner. Important Attributes: DEX and LUK Arrows Archers have a stock of arrows, shown near the top-right corner of the screen next to a grey/brown arrow symbol. * All Archers use the same stock. * The stock starts at 10 if there is an Archer in the party. * For a solo Archer, the stock maxes out at 50. * For two Archers, the stock maxes out at 99. * An ally Merchant with Enlarge Weight Limit increases the max stock by up to 10 per level. The max stock can't be higher than 99. The only way to restock Arrows is to use Reload (D/Special button). Without any points in Arrow Crafting, each cast adds 2 Arrows to the stock. Every point in Reload increases the Arrow gain by 1, up to 12 at level 10. Arrows are used for normal and special Moves that use the B (Strong) button. However, Skills do not use up Arrows. Each Arrow attack uses one Arrow. * If there are no Arrows left, a normal B or ↓+B will come out instead, and a red message will show up above the Archer's head (once, until the stock is replenished again). Skills Moves Bonus Stats *Level 4 = +1 DEX *Level 12 = +1 STR *Level 14 = +1 DEX *Level 20 = +1 INT Gender Differences Normal differences such as Males have higher HP and Females have higher MP. Many different move set between gender and some even have different Status Requirement. Others such as : *Male can charge the arrow (hold B button) for twice the damage in some moves (Standing Shot, Low Shot) *Male has better damage in Double Strafe and can use to attack small enemies *Female has better damage in Arrow Shower and piercing type damage *Male has unlimited horizontal range when shooting in horizontally (Standing Shot, Air-to-Air Arrow) *Male can shoot small enemies in Standing Shot position *Female can only shoot limited distance enemies when in Low Shot but with piercing type damage Stats Effect Archer only, other jobs have some different effects for certain stats. *STR: Increases MIN and MAX Attack (non Arrow based). *AGI: Increases animation for every movement (including falling and attacking) and Dodge chance. *VIT: Increases max HP, HP regeneration, overall Defense, resistance against Super Armor / flinching. *INT: Increases max SP, SP regeneration, and Magic Defense *DEX: More MIN ATK damage and All Arrow based damage from Arrow skills (such as Arrow Shower and Double Strafe). Every 10 DEX , you can chain in a combo another Strong Attack. *LUK: Increases Critical attacks External links * Category:Archer Skill Tree Category:Archer Special Moves Category:Archer Category:Classes